Call Me Brother
by Randavera
Summary: A series of events eventually leads Norway and Iceland to spending the night at England's house. During this time, Norway starts feeling slightly depressed at the fact that Iceland is taking all chances to avoid calling him the name he wants to hear.


Yes my dear readers, I have continued on writing fanfiction. Behold my amateurness!

Hope you enjoy!

**The story is in Norway's point of view.**

* * *

Somehow, a series of events have brought Iceland and I to staying over the night at England's mansion. How this all started was quite coincidental actually.

I have seen England before at world meetings, but I have never held a conversation with him before, until this afternoon.

_- Earlier That Day-_

As everyone was stacking up their papers signaling the end of the world meeting, I glanced to the white-haired boy beside me.

"Iceland, it's time to leave."

He simply nodded. The usual response.

I gave an inward sigh. Nothing changed about his behavior ever since we found out that we were brothers. I was pretty disappointed by this. I was honestly hoping for the day when Iceland would actually acknowledge me as his older brother.

I didn't show it, but I was really happy to find out that we were blood related. After all, I felt that Iceland was the closest person to me. I had a strong connection with him – this boy, who seemed to be detached from the rest of the world. It made sense, seeing as how his country is far out into the ocean, away from the mainland of other countries.

He just seemed so alike to me in some way. Around him, I felt at ease to share my thoughts and worries with him. He often confided in me as well. Perhaps it was something like a brotherly connection? Maybe.

Well, as we were heading out of the meeting room, I saw something flash before my eyes. Backing up a bit, I noticed it was …a pixie? No, a fairy.

The fairy seemed to be startled with its near collision and hurriedly flew back to the only British man I knew: England.

We stared at each other for quite awhile until he said, "Did you see it?"

I blinked, unsure of what to say at first. "I did."

England's eyes grew wide with surprise and a smile seemed to grow on his face.

"You're not pulling my leg? You can actually see the fairy?"

I nodded slowly as a thought began to enter my mind. _'Wait, if I am able to see his fairy, then is it possible…'_

I immediately called up one of my pixies to confirm my assumption. This was very important because for a long time now, none of my fellow Nordic countries believed me when I told them of how I was able to see magical creatures. I am not at all 'crazy,' it is just an unusual ability I was _blessed_ with at birth.

No sooner had I called my pixie that England's fairy came out from behind his back and seemed to start upon endless chatter with my pixie. I was amused by this, seeing as how my pixie started to open up and fly around with the fairy.

I looked back at England and he seemed to have a look of relief on his face.

"Finally, I can prove to all of those ungrateful gits that I was not actually mad!"

I smirked at this, knowing that he must have suffered the same situation as me.

Just from this event, we formed an alliance – it was an immediate result.

After a long conversation, England had invited me to stay over his house. I found this idea convenient, seeing as how the meeting was placed in his country this time and how dreadfully long it took to get back to my country as well as Iceland. Not only that, but it would be inconvenient for Iceland to ride back by sea; after all, he wasn't at all familiar with the sea compared to a former Viking as me.

I noticed Iceland had not left the room yet and was patiently waiting for me. I gave a faint smile. He really is a considerate person.

I excused myself from England to ask Iceland if he favored staying the night in this country. His reaction surprised me as his expression darkened.

Then it hit me. Oh, the Cod Wars. Right.

I sighed. Despite Iceland's patient and quiet personality, he has the remarkable capability to harbor a grudge for a long time.

Not only that, but the Cod Wars itself was pretty ridiculous. First of all, ramming boats into each other isn't considered a 'war.' Second, fighting over the fact that England invaded Iceland's waters by some mere feet was childish, in my opinion. Then again, Iceland still has the mind of a child and England …I am not sure. But I digress...

"Please Iceland, it is only for one night and one night only."

Iceland continued to frown, unresponsive.

I started to frown as well, wondering what I should do to convince the boy. Then an idea entered my mind.

My frown had changed to something of a pout when I said, "Iceland, please. Do this for your _dear brother_."

Iceland seemed to have gotten quite off guard by the words 'dear brother.' His face turned a light shade of red as he looked away.

"F-fine, but don't expect me to make any sort of small talk with that guy," he muttered quietly.

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Crossing back towards England, I agreed to his invitation under the condition that Iceland tagged along.

England's smile twitched at the mention of Iceland, but he didn't reject my condition. I did manage to see him give a look of annoyance at Iceland, however.

I sighed. This grudge will never end.

_- A Few Hours Later-_

Upon reaching England's house, which was actually a mansion, a few maids had guided us to the guest floor. It turns out that we were not the only ones who decided to spend the night in England.

"Hey England! Where will I be sleeping tonight!"

I winced at the piercing loud voice that sliced through the quiet atmosphere. To my dislike, the noisiest country in the world had taken upon himself to 'crash' at England's mansion, as he had mentioned before.

England appeared with a maid and an aggravated look on his face.

"Quiet down you twit! Don't you see I have guests at the moment!" he shouted at America.

"Aren't I your guest too?" America asked.

England rubbed his forehead. "You are _not_ considered to be a guest if you have invited yourself without even asking me!"

America didn't seem to let down the argument.

"Aw, but England, we're like family aren't we? We're closer than buddies, than pals, right?"

"Family? How are we still considered family if you declared yourself independent of me!" England retorted back.

America let out a small cough. "Well, you're the one who started to baby me too much when I was already a grown adult!"

"Adult! Who in the bloody hell grows up into an adult in one bloody day!" England shouted.

Iceland and I sighed, knowing this argument would only heat up more.

However, America only seemed to get more hyped up by England's angry responses.

"What are you smiling at, you bloody git!"

"Well—"

"Please! Don't argue anymore!" A small voice interjected suddenly.

We all turned to look at the owner of the voice, who was actually Japan. Leaning over to the side more, I was able to see China in the back of Japan with another person—

Oh dear God, was that Denmark?

Oh no …I think he just noticed me.

"Norway!" hollered Denmark with a huge smile plastered onto his face.

Before I even realized it, he tackled himself on me. It was a wonder that I didn't fall. He then proceeded in taking my hat off to mess up my hair.

Annoying.

"Aw Nor, long time no see!" chirped Denmark.

I sighed. "Denmark, it has only been a few hours."

"So? It still feels like forever!"

Irritated, I pushed him back slightly, turning back towards England.

"England, which rooms will we be sleeping in?"

Before he had the chance to talk the maid answered, "Seeing as how we have not expected this amount of guests to arrive, there will not be enough rooms for a single individual."

England scratched the back of his head. "Is that so? I apologize," he said to me.

I shook my head. It was no problem. I could, after all, share a room with Iceland; that is if he agrees. However, the minute I thought of that Denmark spoke up.

"That's fine! My best buddy and I can share a room!" he said, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

Agitated by the close contact, I shrugged his arm off.

"No, I would much rather like to sleep the night than being forced to listen to one of your stories," I replied back.

"Aw, but Nor—!"

"No."

Denmark hung his head in defeat. "Fine, fine, I understand. I see how much you want to strengthen your brotherly bond with Ice. Yup, that's very important!" he nodded to himself, arms crossed.

Iceland's face seemed to have turned a tint of red as he turned the other way. I stared at him curiously. Was he truly that embarrassed about this subject?

England seemed to have agreed with Denmark. "Yes, it should be no problem seeing that you two are related. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not," I said shaking my head. I turned toward Iceland to hear his answer.

"That's fine," he simply replied.

Finished with our sleeping arrangement, England turned back towards his other guests.

"You may all pick any room you like so long as it is on this floor," he said.

Denmark let out a loud yawn. "Well then, I'm gonna hit the sack. It's nearly midnight! Night everyone!" With that, he picked the room next to ours and shut the door.

I lowered my eyes, bothered by the fact that he chose a room next to ours. I hope the walls are thick enough to muffle his loud voice.

Meanwhile, England seemed to have gotten into another argument with America over who would make breakfast in the morning.

"Now England, I don't want you working your old self to making some of those toxic scones you're awfully proud of!" America happily stated.

"Excuse me! First off, I am quite _young, _thank you. Second of all, my scones are perfectly normal and healthy, compared to those dreadful sugary pancakes you call breakfast!" England fiercely yelled.

Wanting to escape the escalating sound of their voices, I opened the door to the room, gesturing at Iceland to go inside. As I was heading in, the maid quickly said to me, "Ah, and there are night clothes provided for you in the drawers." She made a quick bow of her head and walked away.

Well, this was _very_ convenient indeed. England sure knows how to treat his guests well. I made a mental note to myself to stay over his house again in the future. The service _is_ free, after all.

Shutting the door to the room, I noticed Iceland taking the pajamas and heading towards the bathroom. I decided to change as well.

I was surprised at how soft and fine the fabric was. _'This _is_ England we're talking about,'_ I thought to myself. Hm, I wonder if he wouldn't notice if one of the pajamas went missing.

Done changing, I climbed on top of the bed, which had slightly lowered due to my weight. Not bad, the mattress is very soft and comfortable too. At that moment, Iceland had opened the door to the bathroom and looked at me.

"Are you sleeping now?" he asked quietly.

I thought a bit. There is a one hour time difference between the time zones of England and my country. The jet lag was not bad, but I felt a slight wave of weariness come over me. Iceland luckily didn't seem to suffer from a time difference, however.

"Hm, not quite yet," I replied. "And you?"

"No, not yet," he muttered. "What to do now…" he said to himself. I noticed that he seemed reluctant to climb onto the bed.

"Iceland, I know that our blood relationship is still something you can't fully accept, but please put it aside so that the fact of sharing a bed won't bother you," I explained calmly.

Iceland still seemed slightly disturbed by the thought, but he slowly got onto the other end of the bed. I still felt a little sad, knowing that Iceland was not particularly fond of the idea of being brothers, and therefore, being close to me.

Without saying anything in response, Iceland sunk into his covers and let out a relaxed sigh.

I guess he seemed to appreciate the comfort of the guest room. Mimicking his action, I pulled the covers over me.

We laid in a side-by-side position, having our own pillow. Luckily, there were a few extras in the closet.

This is how we got into our current situation.

The room was filled by a peaceful silence that lasted for awhile. Not knowing what to do next, I glanced over at Iceland to see what he was doing. He was reaching down his side of the bed, petting something. Lifting myself up a bit more with my arm, I saw that it was the puffin that Iceland greatly treasured.

I smiled. At least Iceland has something he loves very much.

Shifting my position to the side facing my end, I began to envy his puffin. That puffin must feel very loved, always being watched by his owner and constantly cared for. I closed my eyes. Iceland is able to freely show his affection towards his puffin, yet he continues to feel some restraint towards me. I can understand why, but…

Trying to rid myself of these depressing thoughts, I sought of a way to amuse myself until I grew tired enough to sleep. It was then a statement of Denmark had popped into my head.

_You're pretty good at tricking people with those shifty words of yours, right? So if you really wanna have Iceland call you 'brother,' why not try to force it out of him using that little talent of yours?_

I smirked slightly. That was the time after we had found out the DNA results, when Iceland refused to call me 'brother.' Denmark was furiously thinking of various ways to force the word out of him. When he told me to use that sort of method, I didn't consider it, thinking that it would make me feel bad tricking Iceland. Hm, but I don't suppose it's that bad to try it out just once…

Having made the decision to try it, I shifted over to face Iceland, asking him, "Iceland, why did you agree to be in the same room as me?"

Confused by the question, Iceland stopped petting his puffin to turn towards me.

"Well …we're blood related."

I noticed that he had paused a bit before continuing his answer.

"I see."

After a few moments of silence I spoke up again.

"What am I to you?"

Iceland lifted up an eyebrow before answering. "Um, you're …a very close friend."

Hm, perhaps he was seeing through my attempt.

"Well, is that it?" I continued.

"What do you mean?"

"You said we were blood related. What am I to you in terms of that?"

Again, Iceland put some thought in before he answered.

"My …sibling?"

"…What kind of sibling?"

"My …_older_ sibling."

I let out a heavy sigh. This was not turning out the way I wanted. Iceland was trying to use every possible choice available to avoid the word I wanted to hear.

"…I see," I finally said on a low note. I guess I was never going to hear that word come out of his mouth, not in this lifetime at least.

I should not have gotten my hopes up.

Lapsing back into silence, my eyes began to droop, heavy with sleep. I took a quick glance at Iceland to see if he was sleeping. His eyes were closed, so I assumed that he was asleep.

Turning over to my side, I started to lose myself to sleep. As my eyes slowly closed, I heard a tiny whisper in the silence.

"Goodnight …_big brother._"

At once, my eyes shot open and everything went very still around me. Did I really hear that? Or was it the hallucination of my tired mind?

"Can you repeat what you said?" I murmured.

Iceland gave a startled gasp. "…Y-you heard me."

I guess that he expected that I was already asleep. Hm, so he didn't mean for me to hear that.

It was amusing how I could tell his face was red with embarrassment at the time by his stuttering. Ah, he was such a cute brother.

I turned over to face Iceland, only to find that he had his back to me. Thinking of another devious idea, I decided to wrap my arms around his waist in a hug. He made a startled sound but he didn't protest.

I was somewhat surprised that Iceland didn't recoil from me, not that I wanted him to. I supposed he was too tired to complain.

At last I let out yawn before finally settling into the position I would sleep in. Gently closing my eyes for the last time, I pulled Iceland a little more closely to me.

"Goodnight, little brother."

* * *

Oh wow, I actually managed to finish this one-shot! Woo! (Cheesy ending?)

I was really worried that I wrote some things that made no sense, like the Alfred growing up in one day thing. I mean come on, it really did seem like he did, I mean seriously!

Please review! It makes me feel more at ease to know that I succeeded in grabbing people's attention with my super lame writing skills, haha. If I made any mistakes, please let me know. I wasn't going for anything historically accurate here.

***Update!*** I lost interest in Hetalia for awhile, but now I've gotten back into it! Who wants a continuation!


End file.
